Shatter Me
by SlytherinsPrincess20
Summary: When Everything you have ever come to know... was completely wrong. What do you do? Who can you trust? And Most importantly... How will you survive? Dramione. 1st Person Draco, 1st Person Hermione split. Rated M for Violence, Abuse, Implication of Molestation and reference to sexual content. Not completely Cannon Changed year settings. Set in year 2015 as both are 17yo
1. Revelations

**AN: If you are not one for pureblood Hermione, out of character Draco, Incest, rape, Dramione, torture, heavy sexual mentions in later chapters etc, this may not be the story for you! ^^;**

However, I will be delving into their past [especially Draco's! such interestingness!] so please hang in tight! :D

I will be trying to update weekly! However I am a busy woman!

* * *

Chapter 1: Revelations

* * *

 **Dracos' POV**

I narrowed my eyes at father. He was talking non-sense at this point.

"What do you mean I am not your son?" I asked, gauging Lucius' reaction.

Lucius' own eyes mirrored my own.

"I mean, you are not my son. Why must I put up with you much longer? You were supposed to be like _him_. Behave like _him_ , but you are only a disappointment. I told her it would never work. _He_ could never be replaced. You had free will allowed into you before you came here." Lucius hissed in my face. I could smell the Firewhiskey on Fathers, no, Lucius' breath. I didn't know what was going on but I had a feeling I would soon find out.

"So then who is my Father if you are not then?" Draco quipped, glancing over at his mother who had tears streaming down her face. From disappointment? Fear of him leaving? Maybe from him finding out.

"Who the hell am I supposed to be?"

"Catelliano Medici."

Suddenly, the world froze around me. For years I had heard about the Italian royal that had disappeared without a trace. No magical signatures, no fingerprints or hairs, nothing. To this day nobody knew how the kidnappers got away, but now I did.

"You're lying." I said. What else could I say? If I was really this 'Catelliano' then I would have been recognized… right?

"No, you worthless twat." He hissed, spit hitting my face in droplets. I hated when he drank. I glanced over at Mother looking for some assurance to his lies. Instead she stood an ran out.

"Then If I am not the real Draco.. where is he?"

"Dead."

My face paled. If the boy I was supposed to replace was dead, what fait awaited me. The spark in Lucius' eyes told me exactly where this was going. I was out the door and down the hall before the first curse could be heard.

I felt the changes before I could see them. Glamor charms would dissipate once those locked in them knew of their true identity. I now knew he wasn't lying, but I also knew that my life was now in danger. I turned and fired shots back at him as I made a mad dash for the gates of the estate. I had to get out of there quick.

They were within sight, I would reach them in time.

Almost there…

Three more steps.

"AVADA…"

And the world went black around me

* * *

 **Hermiones' POV**

* * *

I knew it.. I knew I had always been different!

"If I was adopted, then who are my real parents? Why did they give me up?" I asked, looking at my parents. No, my adopted parents.

"She was very young. She knew that if she had you, she would be unable to take care of you. There was a war stirring she had said and it was already dangerous for their son. I had met her by chance and we had talked about children as I was unable to conceive. She offered me you, in exchange for us keeping you safe and one day revealing to you your true nature when the danger had passed…"

Mother took a deep breath and wiped the tears away; I could feel them coming into my eyes as well.

"Have you heard from her?"

"Yes. I kept her inform a couple of times a year on how you were doing and sent her images. She would send you cards on holidays and birthdays, signing as an aunt. She is your true mother Hermione and I hope one day you will find it in your heart to forgive us all for the deception you have been living under."

I nodded and hugged her tightly. We broke apart and I went left, taking a walk towards the park to clear my head. I slipped my headphones in and listened to "Shatter me" by Lindsey Stirling as I thought. I knew I had been different, but adopted? From a Pureblood family no less! I just didn't know how to handle it all! I took off at a job once I hit the park. There was a jogging trail that went around the lake and through the woods. I knew the changes would come, and could feel them slowly. I slowed to a walk and looked into the water of the lake.

'I don't look that much different.' I thought to myself, running my fingers through my hair that fell in soft, shiny curls instead of the dreaded mess. It had lightened to a nice chestnut color, but my eyes were the same golden brown. My cheek bones were more refined and I think I was a few inches taller judging by my pants being slightly too small. I smirked as I realized my chest was bigger, now those boys would realize I was a girl! I chuckled slightly and finished my jog before heading back home. When I arrived there was another couple sitting with my mother drinking tea. I walked in wearily, eyeing them. When the woman looked up our eyes met and I knew…

She was my mother.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thank you for those who are reading this!**

 **Honestly this idea has been floating around in my head for a loooong time! Well, the two are finally merging and I am posting it!**

 **Yes, this is told from first point in both Hermione and Draco's Point of View!**


	2. Who Am I?

**Hermiones' POV**

* * *

The woman stood up and looked at me and smiled softly.

"Hello Hermione. I'm Elisabeth, and my husband, Antonin Selwyn…"

I narrowed my eyes. Selwyn was the name of one of the Death Eaters and was supposedly related to Umbridge. Whether or not that crazy Umbridge woman was lying or not I was still unsure.

"Aren't the Selwyn's' Death Eaters?" I asked, my eyes not leaving her or her husbands. Her face dropped sadly.

"Yes, my brother-in-law was. Which is why I knew what danger you were in." she said softly, looking me in my eyes. They so closely resembled my own. I relaxed a little bit, but didn't release the hold I had on my wand once I heard of her relations.

"Why were you not?"

"Because he was a psychotic half-blood trying to teach pureblood supremacy. That right there should tell you he wasn't right in the head." She said with a smirk and I chuckled.

"So neither of you?" I asked, finally looking at the man that had been sitting beside her. He looked tall with dirty blonde hair and kind blue eyes. His hair had soft curls in it that I felt mine had come from. I turned back to the woman who was supposed to be my birth mother. She had chestnut hair like me, but hers was straight with only slight waves. Her brown eyes were pools of honey and shone bright with unshed tears.

The deep baritone caught my attention,

"No, I had no intentions of following my family with their obsession with a psychotic wizard. When we learned of your conception we were excited and fearful for you. When we had to give you up, it was the hardest decision of our lives."

"But with Derek parading around, we knew he would offer his own niece to the Dark Lord when you were old enough to conceive. We had to keep you safe. The Grangers' have made it easier for us and for that we are thankful." Elisabeth finished.

"We understand this may be all of a sudden for you my dear, but we want you to know we want you back in our lives." The man said, looking me in the eyes. I looked at my parents, then at them.

"I would love to get to know you both better." I said softly and all the grown-ups smiled at me.

* * *

 **Dracos' POV**

* * *

I blinked as I looked around. I was in a white room that held a single window. Was I dead? Was this 'Heaven' that some of those kids at school spoke non-sense of? I closed my eyes again as the light started to give me a headache.

"Sir? Are you awake?" A female voice asked.

I turned my head to look at her then closed my eyes again. Next thing I heard was a swooshing noise and the bright light was gone, so I opened my eyes once more.

"Do you know where you are sir?"

I shook my head.

"You are at St. Mungo's, a hospital for treatment of magical maladies."

St. Mungo's… that made sense…

"How long have I been here?" I asked hoarsely.

"A day sir. What is your name?"

I was about to answer her expectant look when I thought about it for a second. Was I Draco Malfoy? Or was I Castelliano Medici. My eyes met her probing ones and yet, I was still unsure.

"I honestly don't know anymore." I croaked softly.

"Well amnesia is possible with that bump…"

"It's not amnesia I assure you. I know who I was raised as, but I am now doubting even that…"

"Well, who were you raised as?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"And you believe you are…?"

"Castelliano Medici."

Her eyes widened as she wrote what I said.

"Here is a potion for the head ache and sore muscles I am sure you will feel. That was one nasty fall."

"I didn't fall…" I said, laying back into my pillows. I closed my eyes once more to let the sleep take over.

When I awoke again, it was to the call of nature. I stood shakily and used the chairs to make it to a restroom. Once finished I turned and finally saw myself in the mirror, but It wasn't me at all. The man in the mirror had curly, dirty blonde hair. He had fair skin and silvery eyes like me, though they had more of an ice blue tint around the edges unlike my own. He was definitely taller, maybe 1.9 meters? I wasn't too sure. Definitely had the same build that I did. My eyes narrowed as I caught the glimmer of a scar on his left ear… the same scar that was on mine. I reached up to touch my own hair, only to realize the man in the mirror… was me.

I closed my eyes and hurried towards the bed as I felt a panic attack coming on. Did this mean I was actually Castelliano?! What did this all mean? Why was I raised up as Draco instead of Castelliano? And what a long name! Trying to think of the answers only increased my panic attack. I forced myself to take deep breaths and go to my happy place. Soon I was feeling better and went back to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to an auror standing in the corner of the room, looking like he was waiting for me to wake up.

Our eyes met, and I knew something was up, but what?

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Maybe?" I said, still feeling confused. He walked over to the door and stuck his head out. A slight argument could be heard then a man that strongly resembled my new appearance stepped into the room with the auror. He seemed so familiar, but I could not place him. Flashes of a Christmas party came to mind of him and another woman dancing with a young boy. They changed to a feeling of fear as the man screamed, chasing after the crying child that was watching his father panic. And then blackness.

I narrowed my eyes as these buried nightmares, or maybe memories? Came to the forefront.

"Castel…" he said softly and It all clicked.

I was Castelliano Medici, and my world was shattered.

 **AN: So I decided to throw in an extra chapter tonight Mostly because I had the inspiration to! :D I hope you enjoy this as much as I do! Please Rate and Review! I would love to know your opinions and where you hope this story may go!**

 **I do not own HP or any characters pertaining to the books!**

 ***Medici's are an old Italian Family that was once a royal family [if I remember correctly from my trip to Italy XD too lazy to research that little bit. I know they were at least Aristocrats]**


End file.
